The Missing Pirates (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, The Missing Pirates. Transcript Jake (Narrating): '''The Missing Pirates. (At the Disney Junior Town Skate Park, Kwazii and Jake are seen showing off their moves. Everyone is amazed at what they do as they watch them do backflips, handstands, and crazy stunts. Jake performs a handstand on his skateboard and Kwazii stands on the bottom of Jake’s foot with a foot and balances his skateboard on the tip of his nose.) '''Kwazii (keeps his balance): Don’t try this at home, me heartys! Peso (watches Kwazii and Jake land and continue their tricks): This would be impossible for anyone who’s actually a penguin like me do that kind of trick. Captain Barnacles (chuckles): Well, I have to admit, Kwazii and Jake make every trick so easy when it comes to sticking together and having fun, even skateboarding. (grins) Peso: '''Wow! I wish I can do those cool tricks! '''Rolly: '''Yeah! Me too! '''Izzy (points out): Look! They’re doing the Whirlpool! (The group watches wide eyed as they see Jake spin Kwazii around him like an out-of-control whirlpool amd Kwazii does the same to Jake after he is done. The best friends then start to spin each other from top to bottom and spin like crazy, which makes Rolly very dizzy and he almost faints.) Peso (jumps and flaps his flippers): Wow! Flappity flippers! Look at them go! Doc: '''Yeah, and there’s more than just that, Peso. '''Peso: '''Really? There are? What do you mean? '''Izzy: '''Well, there’s the most trickiest trick ever. It’s called the “Under the Rainbow” trick. '''Lambie (puzzled): “Under the Rainbow”? What’s that? Cubby: '''It’s the most delicate but hardest trick ever. '''Captain Barnacles: '''No one has been able to do that trick... '''Doc (adds): And some of them broke a few of their bones. Rolly: '''But how do they do that? '''Captain Barnacles: '''Easy. With a little bit of Pixie Dust. '''Doc (her eyes grow wide as she gasps in surprise and points out): Look! Here they come! (Everyone watches in excitement as Kwazii and Jake zoom straight to the ramp, confidently looking at each other.) Jake (grabs onto Kwazii’s paw): Okay! Now for the final piece of the puzzle! Ready, Kwazii? Kwazii (gives Jake a thumbs up): Ready when you are, Jake. Both: '''One...two...three...PIXIE DUST AWAY! (throw themselves a handful of Pixie Dust on themselves and zip into the air, leaving behind a trail of golden stars. They hold onto each other’s arms and start to spin in midair. As they stop spinning, an explosion of sparkles and golden stars burst out and there stands them on their skateboards, holding onto and triumphantly holding each other’s hands up high. Above their heads, a beautiful rainbow appears and a golden shower of stars and sparkles falls on them) (Everyone claps and cheers as they watch Kwazii and Jake land softly and safely with the dust still on them before it wears off.) '''Lambie: '''Wow! That rainbow was so beautiful! '''Melinda (in her sweet voice): Incredible! (claps her hands) Captain Barnacles: '''Well, congratulations, you two. I’m amazed of how you two were able to do that amazing trick. (Kwazii blushes and smiles as his ears droop.) '''Peso: '''And you two didn’t even break a single bone in your body. (Kwazii blushes even more red and rubs the back of his head, letting out a small laugh.) '''Jake (speaks before Kwazii): Thanks, guys. Kwazii (finds his voice): Well, as Jake and I always say, Captain, Peso, it takes a lot of pixie dust power to get the job done. (gives Jake a fist bump) Phew! (breathes) I’m beat. I think I’ll go for meself a soda. (takes off his helmet and pads, puts on his hat, and goes to the cooler to have a cold glass of soda) Jake (wipes the sweat off his forehead after taking off his helmet): Yeah, me too. All that skateboarding and those other stunts sure made me extra thirsty. (joins Kwazii for a drink of cold soda) Stuffy (takes Kwazii’s helmet and skateboard and jumps onto it, laughing): My turn! My turn! (Before Stuffy can start, Lucky swipes Kwazii’s skateboard from under his (Stuffy) feet.) Lucky (snaps as he watches Stuffy fall and crash onto the ground): Hey! Get in line, Stuffy! It’s Cadpig’s turn. (hands the skateboard to Cadpig, who grins and excitedly wags her tail from side to side) Spot: 'Yeah! good luck, Cadpig! '''Cadpig: '''Thanks, guys. Do you think I might do a cool backflip like Kwazii and Jake did? (turns to see Kwazii drinking soda from his favorite Cool Gear cup) '''Kwazii: '''Ye alright, alright, but whatever ye do, (drinks from his Cool Gear cup) Ah! Ya better do it fast, Cadpig, cause that Cap’n Hook and his crooked pirate crew are probably on their way right now to ruin our fun again! '''Stuffy (pulls his head out of the ground and shakes his head in dismay): '''I wouldn’t count on it, Kwazii. This morning, I was playing over at the playground and there was no Captain Hook or any other pirate around. Not at the meadow, not at the creek, not at Jungle Junction, not at the Disney Princess Castle, not at Mermaid Lagoon, not at Mickey’s clubhouse, not at Higglytown, not at Chuggington, not in the forest, not at the reef, not ''anywhere. '''Doc (shrugs): And Lambie, Melinda, and I hadn’t seen them anywhere since we were at the pool. Melinda: '''I was practicing my new swimming tricks there. '''Spot (shrugs): And I haven’t seen them anywhere since I was watching TV at the barn. Lucky (shrugs): And Rolly, Cadpig, and I haven’t seen them anywhere since lunch. Captain Barnacles (raises an eyebrow (even though he doesn’t have any)): Hm, and I haven’t seen them anywhere since I was at the reef studying some rare sea snails. Kwazii (keeps drinking his soda): And I haven't seen Cap’n Hook or his pirates anywhere since I was flying with Peter Pan at Neverland, swinging in some vines with Tarzan, and helping Snow White with her animal friends at the Disney Princess Castle. Captain Barnacles: '''Hmm... Hey, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, haven't the four of you seen Captain Hook and his pirate crew anywhere this morning? '''Jake (he and his crew shake their heads and shrug): '''Nope. '''Izzy: '''Not us. '''Cubby: '''No way. Mm mm. '''Skully: '''Crackers, no! Not us! '''Jake: '''We haven’t seen them anywhere since this morning. '''Izzy: '''Yeah. We were so busy playing pirate games together that we didn’t see them anywhere this morning. '''Peso (shrugs): I haven’t seen them anywhere either, not since I was helping Ariel take care of some sick sea horses at the Disney Princess Castle. Kwazii (his ears perk as he finishes his soda): '''Hey! That’s the place where I was, Peso! '''Peso: '''That’s because you invited me to come with you, Kwazii. '''Kwazii: '''Really? I did? '''Peso (reminds Kwazii): Yes. You did, remember? Kwazii (scratches the back of his head): Oh, uh, yes. I guess I did. Captain Barnacles: '''Hm. That’s odd. (feels unsure) None of us have seen Hook or his pirates around anywhere. (rubs his chin) '''Cadpig (her eyes grow wide): Come to think of it, (smiles slowly as she breathes and sighs happily) I feel as fresh as a sunny sunflower! Come on, everyone! It’s a brand new day! No Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, or Bones! Hurray! (throws her helmet in the air) Let’s go to our favorite swimming hole and party! Some cupcakes and brownies are on me! (hops off the ramp excitedly) Doc: '''And don’t forget the cookies, milk, and some tasty fruit punch! '''Peso: '''And also some hot chocolate and fish biscuits, too. (Everyone gets off the ramp and starts walking to the swimming hole when Captain Barnacles turns to see Kwazii standing on it with a worried look on his face.) '''Captain Barnacles (cups his hands to his mouth): Hey, Kwazii! Aren’t you coming? Kwazii (snaps to attention and turns to see the Captain calling for him): Oh! Uh, yeah! I’m coming! (jumps off the ramp to join the others) (At the swimming hole, almost everyone is seen having a great time at the party as Doc, Stuffy, and Lambie are seen playing a party game called Pin the Tic Toc Croc on Captain Hook ''while everyone else is seen eating sweet treats and drinking hot chocolate and fruit punch.) '''Stuffy (cheering): '''Come on, Doc! '''Lambie: '''Do it, Doc! Higher! Higher! (Doc quickly pins the paper crocodile on the ''Captain Hook ''picture and everyone cheers; takes a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie) Nice one, Doc. '''Doc (takes the blindfold out of her eyes): '''Yeah! Bullseye! '''Stuffy (chomps on his cookie): '''My turn! My turn! (Meanwhile, Captain Barnacles and Kwazii are seen sitting on a tree root eating brownies and drinking hot chocolate. Barnacles happily takes a bite out of his brownie and just before he can take another, he turns to see Kwazii, who still has that worried expression on his face and hasn’t finished eating his brownie yet and that he is looking to his right.) '''Captain Barnacles (confused): '''Hey, Kwazii. What’s wrong? You haven’t finished eating your brownie yet. '''Kwazii (snaps to attention once again and shakes his head): '''Huh? Oh, uh...sorry, cap’n. Must’ve lost me appetite. (takes a bite out of his brownie) '''Captain Barnacles (chuckles): '''Well, you’d better hurry and eat it all up quick, Kwazii, cause the ants might come marching up and then eat it all up, and soon you’ll have nothing to eat but crumbs. '''Kwazii (rolls his eyes and growls): '''Ha Ha. (grumbles) Very funny, cap’n. (takes a bite out of his brownie. Barnacles laughs, takes a sip in his cup of hot chocolate, and sighs with a smile. He (Kwazii) is about to take another bite when he turns to see nothing but flowers, trees, and green grass) Hey, cap’n. '''Captain Barnacles: '''Yes, Kwazii. '''Kwazii: '''Ya’ know they’re up to something. '''Captain Barnacles (confused as he snickers): '''Let me guess: the ants? '''Kwazii (grabs Barnacles’ shirt): '''No, cap’n! (whispers while grunting his teeth) Cap’n Hook and his pirates. '''Captain Barnacles: '''Oh, Kwazii, relax! There is no Captain Hook or any pirate around today. (chuckles and gives Kwazii a pat on the back) Besides, there’s no Captain Hook, no pirates, no trouble, no worries, so just relax, forget about him, and enjoy the party. (gets up and calls out to everyone) Okay, (goes to the hot chocolate maker and fills up some cups) who wants some more hot chocolate? '''Izzy: '''I do! '''Cubby: '''I do! '''Peso: '''Me too! '''Doc: '''Extra marshmallows in mine, please! (she and everyone else fight over their cups of hot chocolate) '''Captain Barnacles: '''Okay okay, everyone! (gives his friends some cups of hot chocolate) One at a time, please. '''Kwazii (suddenly realizes how overreactive he was acting as he watches everyone enjoying the party): '''Hm. Maybe the cap’n was right. (with a smile) Maybe I should just forget about Cap’n Hook and just enjoy the party. (gets up and decides to have some hot chocolate too as he calls out to Captain Barnacles) I’ll have some too, cap’n! (Meanwhile...) '''Rolly (he has just finished with his hot chocolate as he walks to the cooler): '''Boy, that hot chocolate was delicious! (licks his lips) I think I’ll go for some fruit punch. (puzzled when finds an unexpected pirate hat with an eyepatch before he can get a fruit punch carton) Hey! How did these get in here? (starts goofing off with the hat on his head and the eyepatch on his left eye by pretending to be a pirate; in a pirate’s voice) Arrgh! Shiver me timbers, landlubbers! Ye may walk the plank! (accidentally knocks over Cadpig, causing her to accidentally spill her hot chocolate) '''Cadpig (growls angrily): '''ROLLY! YOU’RE GONNA GET IT! (her loud screaming startles Kwazii who is seen sipping into his cup of hot chocolate and Captain Barnacles who is seen wiping his mouth with a napkin) '''Rolly (teasingly): '''Arr, me hearty! Catch me if ya’ can! (runs as fast as he can) '''Cadpig (snaps after she grabs Rolly on the neck and starts to wrestle him): '''That’s what you get for spilling my hot chocolate. (squeezes Rolly’s body, but before she can hurt him some more...) '''Kwazii (he and Captain Barnacles approach Rolly and Cadpig): '''Hello. (pulls the eyepatch and takes the pirate hat off Rolly) Where’d ya get that? '''Rolly (as Cadpig lets him go): '''I found them in the fruit punch cooler. '''Captain Barnacles (examines the eyepatch and pirate hat): '''What’s a pirate hat with an eyepatch doing in the cooler? '''Peso (a little confused and a little scared): '''That’s very strange. '''Jake: '''Big deal. It’s just one of silly old Captain Hook’s silly old pirates’ silly old accessories. '''Lambie (soon starts to place her paws on her forehead and frowns): '''Everyone, please! (cries worriedly) You’re making me nervous with all this Captain Hook and pirate talk! Let’s not just forget the party. Uh, does anyone want a brownie? (tries to grab a brownie out of the brownie box only to find nothing and groans) Aww! (turns the box upside down and shakes it) It’s empty! (just then, something falls out of the empty box and Kwazii picks it up and examines it with curiosity) What is it? '''Kwazii: '''It’s a pirate map. How strange. '''Captain Barnacles: '''But what’s a pirate map doing in a brownie box? '''Kwazii (glares at the map with his eyes shifting into an angry expression, squeezes the left and right sides of the map, and snaps): '''What I tell ya’! That Cap’n Hook and his pirate crew are up to no good, ''again! (rips the map into a thousand pieces and growls) C’mon, cap’n, (grabs Captain Barnacles on the paw) let’s find Cap’n Hook! '''Captain Barnacles (stammers and frowns): '''Ah. Um, I don’t know if this is a good idea or not, Kwazii. '''Kwazii: '''Ah, be quiet and let’s go already! (he and Barnacles head for the Jolly Roger to look for Captain Hook) '''Stuffy (confused): '''Okay. (turns to see Doc, Melinda, and Lambie walking to wherever they’re going) Hey, you guys, where’re you going? '''Doc (giggles): '''Come on, Stuffy. Wake up. Kwazii and Captain Barnacles are going to look for Captain Hook in his pirate ship. Melinda, Lambie, and I are going to the Disney Princess Castle to find Sharky; Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are gona find Bones at Mermaid Lagoon; and Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot are going to find Sharky and/or Bones at the barnyard. '''Lambie: '''Why don’t you and Peso go to Mickey’s clubhouse to find Mr. Smee there, Stuffy? '''Stuffy (happily): '''Okay, Lambie. (excitedly to Peso) Come on, Peso. Let’s find us some pirates. Arrr! '''Peso (gulps): '''Okay. If you say so... (follows Stuffy to Mickey’s clubhouse to find Mr. Smee)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake